


Can't Deny

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, idk theres probably some sort of age difference but its not addressed like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so in love. Just like you. You can't deny him, even now. And you wouldn't dream of it even still. Pressing your lips to his neck as he exposes it to you. He understands that his neck is yours to mark. Yours to bruise and claim and it's not even a thing to ask you to do it. It's hardly an option and even if you want to keep him out of the limelight- keep the photographers off of him, keep the journalists away from him- everyone in the world knows who he belongs to. It's hard to miss it when everyone knows what kind of dog you are yourself. Everyone knows when you've chosen your mate. </p>
<p>Jake doesn't mind though. And maybe that's why you're a little bit (a lot bit) in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakeenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeenglish/gifts).



> my birthday present for my best friend ever!!!!!!!!!!!!! happy birthday jake!!!!! u 3u

Jake's steps in the hallway are really soft, like he's trying to be really silent, but you can hear him anyway. Padding across the wood floors like he's got something sinister cooking in that dirty head of his; you can assume that he probably does. It's been about a year since you invited him into the mansion. Invited him to live with you in your estate. He was still a little bit starstruck- meeting one of his favorite film directors in the flesh and much less actually being attractive to that person. You know that he had brushed off the first time that you actually slept with him as a fluke. A one night stand with no attachments and no further contacts. But you also know that he was more than eager to receive your follow up call a few days later, asking him to dinner. It's just been smooth sailing from there, if not a little bit in reverse, but neither of you could see an issue with that.

Especially not now, a few years later, as you listen to Jake pounce his way into your office. You've been working on a screenplay for a few weeks now, and he knows you've been a little bit more than stressed out about it. And while normally you don't really appreciate the interruptions, when Jake steps in wearing hardly anything at all, you can't really ignore it. You write a few notes for yourself in the future, reminding yourself where you were going with this and save your work. Closing the laptop and turning your chair to face him, you shine him a smile. "What's got my kitten all up and ready to go?" You drawl slowly, letting your eyes roll over his mostly naked figure.

You have no idea where he got those short short short shorts- you sure didn't buy them- but you sure don't have a complaint with them. The denim is so tiny that it's hardly a pair of shorts at all; mostly just a denim thong or something. You can see the outline of his dick pressed up to the fabric, can tell he's already hard and he's ready for anything you throw at him. Your eyes roll up the rest of his body, his chest a few tones paler than his arms and legs, something that never really left him even as he stopped running around a sun belted island. His nipples bright pink and protruding on his pecs. Jake's body is a little bit more toned now, even than it was before he moved here, since you and he actually do a lot of fitness things together and you can't deny that Jake is one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen in your life. You also wouldn't even try to deny that fact. Finally, you let your eyes roam over his face. He's let his hair go a little bit, he needs a trim for sure, but it frames his face pretty well for the time being, falling in his eyes and it's a little obvious that he hasn't attempted to fix it tonight. His eyes, however, are shining a bright emerald, if not a little clouded with some lust that you know he's inflicted on himself. His cheeks almost as rosey as his lips and you note that he's biting those lips as well.

Your hand beckons him over with a gentle motion to your lap. He follows it without a question.

"My master's been working way too bloody hard recently!" Jake says, straddling your hips and letting himself rub shamelessly against your stomach. "I thought I ought to give him a little bit of a break." His face closes in on you, lips moving to your jaw. His kisses are light; feathered across your bit of stubble until he reaches up to your cheekbone, when he pulls away. Flinging arms around your neck. You'll never understand how Jake keeps his skin so fucking soft, especially with how rough he is with everything he does (you'd never challenge him in a shoot out, you're pretty good with a gun yourself but you are still way out of Jake's league.), but it feels so fucking good against your own. 

The smile on your face is way out of character, but Jake's face softens at it as well. He loves your smile and if he's willing to help you out, you can give him a treat in return, after all. "You're too good to me, baby." He shakes his head immediately and you grin while you kiss him. His hips don't even stop moving though. He's very adamant about the way that he offers himself to you. Letting you read in every movement his quiet pleas of 'I'm yours' and 'take me, papa.' He's so in love. Just like you. You can't deny him, even now. And you wouldn't dream of it even still. Pressing your lips to his neck as he exposes it to you. He understands that his neck is yours to mark. Yours to bruise and claim and it's not even a thing to ask you to do it. It's hardly an option and even if you want to keep him out of the limelight- keep the photographers off of him, keep the journalists away from him- everyone in the world knows who he belongs to. It's hard to miss it when everyone knows what kind of dog you are yourself. Everyone knows when you've chosen your mate. 

Jake doesn't mind though. And maybe that's why you're a little bit (a lot bit) in love with him.

Your bruises trace around his collar bones, around his neck in a ring, and it's not the only ring you plan to give him. You know that you're pulling at his skin in just the right way when you suck on him because his nails start to dig into your back, pull at your button down and run the stitches. His skin is rough but his nails are. Sharp and jagged because he continues to be your little animal, even after you've taken him from his jungle. His sounds start up when you pull at a particularly sensitive bit of skin, sighing your name with his own accent that has also mostly been a victim to the California drought, but finds the time to peek out when you're particularly rough with him. It's not hard to miss the vibrations rolling through his skin every time you suck really hard. Your fingers cling to his waist, pulling him closer and forcing his arousal to slide over your own growing bulge. He whispers things quietly, each sigh floating their way into your ears. Curling around in your brain and finding the right nerve to cling to to get your dick up more. He knows exactly what to say. You know exactly how to react. 

The chemical reaction is so fucking swift. Pleas for daddy and how badly he wants you to fuck him. It really doesn't take too long. You know better than to keep Jake waiting. You pat his ass, and he takes it as a sign to stand up, and you corner him against a wall, pressing his chest into it. You hear him grunt gently, a bit of his air knocked from his lungs, but he can take it. He can take a lot, and you love him for that too. He mutters please so softly that you almost don't catch it, but nothing gets past you. You hold him to the wall by his neck with one hand, and let your other slide down his back. Over his shoulder blades and fingering gently at the scar on his back from when you accidently cut him a little too deeply in a fight. His groan gets loudly when you do that, "It s-still stings." He says softly. "But it hu-hurts so good." He's your masochistic angel and you're not sure what you'd do if you had anyone else. You continue your way down, until you're at the very top of those obscenely short shorts, unsurprised when you pull them down a little to find he's not wearing anything else under them. 

Jake's breaths are coming in shorter, you can hear how he has to struggle for air, so you let up a little bit while you continue. You peel the tiny shorts away from his skin so slowly. He moves his hips with you, assisting the process and making sure to keep your slow pace as well. He likes his sex rough and quick, but he also loves being teased until he's a begging mess. That's one thing you like to do a lot too. Makes you all the more compatible. Once that waist band gets over the highest curve of his ass though, they're falling to the floor like a ton of lead. Pooling around his ankles, he quickly kicks them away, jutting out his ass. You're both aware of the prize here, and you both want it bad. He doesn't have to see you to know, and you don't have to mention it. You kneel down slowly, releasing his neck a little bit hesitantly, and begin to massage his cheeks between your palms. Jake's ass is probably one of the Earth's missing wonders, because it's simply a mystery how it's so unbelievably perfect. You tell him that as you lean forward to kiss it, and he shivers when your lips make contact. 

One of Jake's hands reaches behind him to pull your cheeks apart as you finally get down to business, licking up his crack ever so slowly. You can feel the way he shivers against you, melting against the wall. "St-Still feels so fucking weird!" He practically moans into the wall. But it doesn't sound like a complaint to you. The way he pushes himself into you, you're sure it isn't. You know this isn't exactly what he wants, but you also don't really feel like searching for the lube you have somewhere around here, and this is an easy way to get his ass ready for you anyway. And to be honest? You like eating him out a little bit too much as well. Love the way his voice pitches so high. Love the way he whines to you when you slide your tongue into him. Love the way that he screams when you push your finger in too. Jake's ass truly is a work of art that you want to praise in every way possible. 

It gets to the point that Jake's rutting back against you, as well as trying to get himself off on the wall so you figure it's about time you attended to yourself as well. Jake's head slightly turns when he hears your zipper be pulled down, his eyes lazily trying to focus on your face as you do it. You give your hand a good lick and take your dick into it, slicking it up as well as you can before just flat out spitting on it. Things slide a lot better when you use real lube, but you know for a fact that Jake likes things when they're a little rougher than they could be. You can't find a complaint with that, so you roll with it whenever you can. You push your tip up against his hole and listen to the pathetic whimper he gives as you do that. "Do you want it?" You ask him lowly. Your voice is probably coated in lust and velvet and you can see in the way he visibly melts that it is. He nods eagerly, instead of replying to you formally, and you shake your head. "Gotta tell me you do." You say and he whines again. 

"Please, Daddy, let me have your beautiful prick." And he presses his cheek up against the wall when he says it, trying to jut his ass out enough that your tip will slip in, but you don't let that happen either. But his begging is sufficient enough for you. So you push your way through his tight tight muscles. It sounds like Jake was holding his breath for it, because he exhales rather harshly when you penetrate him. From what you can see, his mouth is open in that beautiful "o" shape that you love to see so much. Jake always gets a little bit into it whenever you actually push in. Loving that pull on his muscles when they have to force themselves open to let you through. Such a slut for a little bit of pain that you can't help but offer it to him whenever he wants. Pushing in just as quickly or as slowly as he wants. Sometimes it's easy to tell how he wants it, and sometimes it's not. But really, whenever he reaches to your hips and pulls you forward it's even better. His eager impatience something you always look forward to indulging in. Today happens to be one of those instances where you've chosen wrong, and he has to pull you forward. Moaning under his breath, "Faster you dolt, I'm not going to snap in half!" as he tries to pull you into him more. 

You give him exactly what he wants, push in all the way all at the same time and he actually screams when you do. His sharp call of "D-Dave!" echoing through the mansion. He's such a fucking show off. You pause for just a minute. Waiting for that split second it will take for him to get used to you inside of him again, and then you pull back. You're assuming he's not in the mood for your slow teasing anymore, and you just go ahead and start off strong. The thrusts you're giving him pounding him into the wall. Leveling yourself by grounding your palms into the wall on either side of his face helps you push into him a little harder. Helps you keep your pace nice and swift just like he wants. It's your break, but you're still working over time with this little impatient kitten. You don't actually mind, though. And it feels too good to want to give it up anyway.

It's all a game of who will come first, and you've got a hint that it will be Jake. You're rather certain that he teased himself before coming in here. Especially if the fact that his hole was already a little bit stretched out is any indication. You know that he sometimes does that, stretches himself before he even seeks you out for sex. You don't know if it's so he can just sit on your dick at will or if it's because he likes hearing you call him a slut for actually doing it, but it always seems to be done ahead of time. You hardly get to stretch him yourself anymore. And he always comes earlier than you do, way before you're finished and you're thinking he likes the feeling of your dick buried inside of him after he's come. You know for a fact that it feels like a dull ache when it happens, but you're assuming that he likes that pain a little bit too. 

He doesn't come as quickly as you anticipated though, passing his record soonest and then soon his record longest as well as you count the beats of your heart in time with the seconds. Your internal clock expertly keeping time for this whole game. He shocks you again when he pleads that you go faster. "F-Faster, Dave, faster. Harder plea-please Dave give it to me good!" You can't deny your angel. You never would dream of it.

You can feel his prostate every so often whenever you brush by it, can feel his yelps vibrate through his entire body every time that happens. His gentle cries of "Yes! Fuck! Dave dave dave dave! Fuck!" continue to echo through your home. And frankly, you want the entire world to hear how beautiful Jake English's sex sounds are. You note that his hand is caught between his pelvis and the wall, no doubt working to jerk himself to completion as you fuck him. It's pretty safe to assume that he's pretty much hurting himself while he's doing it, the space between him and the wall not much and the way you're fucking him keeps him pressing further into it. But he seems to be pretty good with that, like you would have assumed, and you just reach down to help. Your hand fits over Jake's like a glove, fingers intertwining together as you both pull at his length. You try to rub your fingers over his slit when you can, rub at the protruding veins, finger between his foreskin. He's screaming your name still. His throat sounds like it's giving out. His voice sounds like it's going to crack. You moan into his ear as repayment and it only makes him pull at you again, only makes him pull at himself harder.

The race is quickly coming to a close though, the tight heat in your abdomen quickly building and curling around. And if Jake's urgency is any sign he's right there with you. He really is holding out so well tonight, it's making you want to go harder. You're so proud. You do go harder, press faster, lose your tempo and get off beat. The clock in your body giving out. Springs flying all over your heart while the rest of you comes undone as well. It's a theatrical performance relying on improv, but it's nothing a director like yourself can't handle. And Jake's the best actor on stage. Jake mentions how much he loves his Papa's cock fucking his ass between the harsh breaths he has to take to keep himself from passing out. Begs that you come in his ass and fill him up like the whore he is. You know you will whether he wants it or not. He knows that too. It's no longer per request of the angel, but by the will of the angel's god. The mixer of the music. It all comes down to the snap of the clapper board.

And the scene's over.

Jake comes split seconds before you actually do, and it'd be a lot more romantic if you were a bit more conscious to actually realize it. But you're just blissed out in the fact that Jake's ass tightens around you in the most delightful way. Squeezing out every drop of come your dick has to offer, and you give it all to him. Your hand as well as Jake's hand is drenched in his own load, and the way he leans on the wall in front of him you're sure he's pretty fucking exhausted from it. Must've taken a lot to hold it like that, but you're still fucking proud of him. You're always way more entertained when he can last longer. Especially when the ending is as beautiful as this.

You pull out of him when you're sure you're done, trying to keep yourself from leaning all over him in your post sex haze. He whispers something about heading to bed and you tell him that if he thinks he's getting into your bed being as come stained as he is he's got another thing coming. With shaking legs, Jake pushes you away, quickly pulling your wrist and leading you to the shower. "We'll clean ourselves first then, and then get some well deserved shut eye!" And you smile at him. 

It's no secret that the real treat here for you was to be so exhausted so early in the night that you got a good night's sleep. Something you pretty much desperately needed. You know that, and Jake knows that. You nod and follow him through the halls. When you get to the bathroom you press his back up to the closed door and give him a kiss as a thank you. He just smiles and says "You're welcome."


End file.
